Mal Fallon
Mal Fallon was born in San Francisco to Police Captain Jacob Fallon and homemaker Angela Fallon. Mal had a troubled youth growing up, often getting into trouble with the law. It is believed his fathers’ status as Captain protected him from prosecution. In his early 20s, Mal straightened his life out and joined the SFPD. He quickly rose through the ranks to Detective. He is considered one of the best officers on the force and is known for his intuition and quick-wit. Mal was married to his high school sweetheart, Sandra, but they divorced following her infidelity. Detective Mal Fallon prefers to think with his gut. Jacob Fallon, his dad, also a former cop, is in jail for a bank-robbery. His mother died when his dad was in jail. His "gut thinking" can make him reckless at times. He usually will follow rules made by his Captain, due to the fact he looked up to his dad and his dad got in jail. Mal struck a brief relationship with reporter Tasha King, who had a crush on him since hes saved her from a previous incident, in Volume 3. The relationship ended when she was shot in the head by Ryan Orville. He seems to have a crush on his partner Special Agent Natara Williams. He almost confessed his love for Natara, until her former boyfriend Shawn barged in and interrupted. In one episode, he has a dream that he is on the beach with Natara. The closest Mal has ever gotten to confessing his love for Natara is in Volume 8 Chapter 3: Crimes of Passion, Part 2. Here Mal has to prove to Gil Franzen that true love does exist in order to save the lives of Natara, Kai and several other couples tied up together. Mal tries to have Kai prove that he loves Natara but the plan almost backfires when Gil asks what Natara's favorite food is and Kai is unable to answer. Mal answers and says everything no one else would know about Natara including the fact that he loves her. At the end of the chapter, Mal became upset when Natara commented that what he said was a nice diversionery tactic and believed it to be fake. In Volume 9, Mal was caught contacting his father who was giving him a tip-off on the Livewire case. Because of this, he is suspended by Lt. Charles Anders. A week later, Amy Chen contacts him and tells him that she has traced down her father, who is in Las Vegas and is in deep trouble. Along with Det. Blaise Corso, he leaves for Vegas to rescue his father from the Flores Drug Cartel. Meanwhile, Oscar Santos, Natara's current boyfriend, asks for Natara's hand in marriage. But Natara does not say yes immediately and desperately wants to talk to Mal. She is unable to contact him since he is on a rescue mission to Las Vegas. After Mal returns from Vegas, Natara goes to speak with Mal at the Drunk Tank and walks in on Mal and Blaise talking animatedly, and saw Mal kiss Blaise on the cheek. She misunderstands, and walks out of the bar, crestfallen. She then visits Oscar and tells him that she accepts his proposal. Meanwhile, Livewire captures Captain Yeong's daughter Annie and her boyfriend. Since Lt. Anders was of no help, she reunites her team- Mal, Natara and Blaise and sets off to rescue her daughter. She is successful in doing so, but then she announces her retirement and hosts a party at her home. At the party, Mal notices the ring on Natara's finger and Natara finally tells him about her engagement to Oscar.Mal is crestfallen. But in the end, he says he is happy for her and gives her a hug. Trivia *A priest revealed that Mal's full name is Malachi Charles Fallon and he had previously sang in a choir as a child. *Mal is named after the first SFPD Chief, Malachi Fallon, who served in the department from 1849 to 1850. *In the short story, In The Cards, Part 1, Mal mentions that he dated a goth girl in high school. Category:Characters Category:Law enforcement Category:SFPD Employees